With the developments of the electronic application technology, there are various mobile terminals on the market now, such as mobile phones, tablet computers, personal digital assistances, and so on. The mobile terminals on the market generally include a display screen. But the mobile terminals always have a wide or narrow frame on each of the both sides of the display screen respectively. In order to improve the screen occupying proportion of the display screen, it is desirable for the users that the mobile terminal with a display screen has a narrower frame, or even that the mobile terminal has a frameless structure on each of both sides of the display screen.